<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dare You by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177630">I Dare You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Rape Fantasy, Sex, Smut, semi force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are stranded in a motel room until the Avengers track you. Oh what will the pair of you do to pass the time?<br/>Warning: semi-force. Loki uses clones to pin the reader down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, idk why these ideas are coming to me but fucking hell Loki is one dominating sex machine, and he is not making my life or frustrations any better, so I unleash my craziness onto you readers in the form of ridiculous smut because I'm nice like that ;)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you,” you say politely to the middle aged woman behind the counter and receive the key. Turning, you go to Loki who is looking at a painting, trying to figure it out. “We’re in room 9. I’m going to grab some food. Come on, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”</p><p>He finally looks at you, his irritation obvious at being stranded in the middle of nowhere, especially with you. Yeah, ok, so the two of you don’t get along very well. Though he’s quiet and reserved, he makes it no secret that he despises you. Why, you have no idea. Maybe you said something that rubbed him the wrong way. Who knows? He’s a temperamental so-called god. Perhaps he picks up on your annoyance of him.</p><p>“Keep thinking you’re in control, pet. It’s entertaining,” he mocks, turning for the exit.</p><p>You roll your eyes and sigh, following suit. Honestly, this man. It’ll be a miracle if he survives however long it takes before the team track you. And yes, if he survives, because one more smartass comment from him and you’ll throttle the damn guy. You can as well, thanks to your telekinesis and mind manipulation. A single thought will render him immobile or unconscious. It’s the reason why the Avengers thought he’d be safe with you. Since Wanda and Vision are on another mission, and Thor was needed elsewhere, there aren’t many other members of the team powerful enough to control the Asgardian/Frost Giant.</p><p>Though, you both know if a fight were to happen between the two of you, you don’t have the physical strength to defeat him. You’d have to rely on your powers, and considering he has magic of his own, you don’t know if you’d win. Nonetheless, you will keep an eye on the trickster. If you let him out of your sight for a second, there’s no telling what he’d do. </p><p>After you both grab food from the small restaurant, you go to the room, locking the door and closing the curtains then look around. The place has the bare minimum; two double beds, one of which Loki is reclined on, a small round table and two chairs, a mini fridge, and a small TV. Great. This won’t bore you or send you completely insane at all. You grab the remote and sit on the other bed against the headboard then flick through the channels. Nothing, nothing, nothing, and oh look, more nothing. How convenient. Sighing in irritation, you shut it off and put the remote down, folding your arms.</p><p>Loki looks at you and raises an eyebrow. “Someone’s a little testy.”</p><p>You frown and clench your jaw, sarcasm dripping from your voice. “I’m stuck in a motel room with you. Why on earth would I be testy? You’re a delight to hang out with!”</p><p>He chuckles and moves to sit on the side to face me. “And you call me a…what is the term you’re so fond of? A smartarse?”</p><p>“Keep talking and you’ll find out just how smart I can be.”</p><p>“Oh I am so terrified,” he drawls with a knowing smirk.</p><p>You scowl, and without thinking, you use your mind to throw a pillow from next to you at him. He’s stunned at the abrupt attack but catches it anyway then laughs.</p><p>“Is that all you’ve got? Pillows?”</p><p>His taunting tone increases your anger, but you can’t do anything else. Unless he attacks you, you’re not allowed to fight him. It has to be strictly in self-defence, and the bastard damn well knows it.</p><p>“Shut up,” you mutter scathingly.</p><p>“Such wit. How can anyone possibly keep up with you?”</p><p>“You know, I could kill you and say it was in self-defence. Everyone would believe me.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but you won’t.”</p><p>“Oh really? And why not?”</p><p>“Because you’re too good. Even in self-defence, you wouldn’t kill me. Knock me out, yes, but not kill.”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure,” you threaten, eyes sharp with warning.</p><p>He simply chuckles again at your attempt to intimidate him. “You Midgardian’s are incredibly entertaining, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“And you Asgardian’s are pompous dicks who look down on us. Oh wait, you’re not actually Asgardian, are you?”</p><p>His face hardens. “Careful,” he warns, his voice low and deadly.</p><p>“Or what? You’ll kill me? Have the rest of the Avengers out for your blood? You know they’re just itching for a reason to kill you, except your brother of course.”</p><p>“That half-wit has been fooled so many times you’d think he’d have learned long ago.”</p><p>“That half-wit is the only reason you’re still alive.”</p><p>He studies you for a long moment, enough to make you uncomfortable. Then his face stretches into a malicious grin and you force down a shudder that threatens to wrack your body.</p><p>“Let’s play a game.” Though his tone is playful, the gleam in his eyes is worrisome.</p><p>“What kind of game?” you ask warily with a frown. Nothing good can come of anything he suggests.</p><p>“I dare you.”</p><p>“That isn’t a game,” you scoff. “You’re making it up.”</p><p>“I am not,” he argues, eyes narrowed. “We dare each other to do, say or confess things.”</p><p>“And if we don’t want to?”</p><p>He smirks, and with a wave of his hand, a bottle of tequila appears on the bedside table. “Then we must have a drink instead.”</p><p>“That’s no fair! I’m a human with a human metabolism. You can handle…” You pause, trying to think of a percentage though falling short. “…a hell of a lot more alcohol than I can. No way, the game is rigged from the start.”</p><p>“Which is why I shall be drinking this one,” he adds, revealing another bottle. “It’s strong Asgardian liquor. One bottle sends even Thor into a drunken haze.”</p><p>“And you?” you inquire, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>“My oaf of a brother handles his liquor better than I can. So, what do you say? Want to have some fun?”</p><p>You bite your lip in contemplation. This isn’t good. No way are you considering playing a game with the trickster. Games are his speciality. However, there isn’t anything else to do. Besides, if it gets too much, you can just knock him out. Easy.</p><p>“Ok, fine. I’ll go first,” you say, moving to sit on the edge of the bed opposite him, and study him carefully. “Why’d you choose to come to earth after Asgard was destroyed? You could have went anywhere to start over.”</p><p>His expression is blank for a moment as he thinks over the question, but the answer surprises you. “Because Thor is the only family I have left and I didn’t want to lose him. My turn. When was the last time you got laid?”</p><p>You mouth drops open in shock. “What? How dare you! That is such a-”</p><p>“So a while then,” he interrupts, a smirk lighting his features.</p><p>You cross your arms, purse your lips and glare at him. “Two weeks ago if you must know.”</p><p>“Huh, well it mustn’t have been very satisfactory then.”</p><p>Now you’re getting pissed off, and not just because he’s right. “You are ridiculous! You are rude and obnoxious and arrogant-”</p><p>“They mean the same thing. You’re just calling me the same name with three different words.”</p><p>“Hubris!”</p><p>“Still the same thing. I’m guessing you’re angry because I hit a nerve, and that would only happen if I were right.”</p><p>You scowl at his knowing smirk and take a deep breath. It would be so easy to send him into the wall…repeatedly. “My turn,” you ground out. “And since nothing seems to be off limits, when was the last time you got laid? Any Midgardian women lining up to fuck the crazy God of Mischief?”</p><p>He chuckles and leans forward. “Oh you would be surprised.”</p><p>“Women here actually want to have sex with you?”</p><p>He frowns at your wording, his voice sharpening. “Yes, they want it. You had two turns in a row, so now I get two. Did you at least have an orgasm with the last guy?”</p><p>“Are you serious?!”</p><p>He quirks an eyebrow, the corner of his lips curving up – his only response to your very valid outburst.</p><p>You huff and shake your head, the muttered word of ‘no’ leaving your mouth.</p><p>“Ah so that’s why you’re grumpy. Is it hard to please you?”</p><p>“It isn’t…hard. It’s just…I have a certain…argh, this is ridiculous!”</p><p>“Come now pet, it’s just us.”</p><p>“Don’t call me pet,” you ground out.</p><p>His smirk widens in amusement. “What would you like me to call you? Dove? Darling?”</p><p>“What about just y/n? That is my name after all.”</p><p>He chuckles. “Very well, y/n. Now, why don’t you tell me exactly why it’s hard to please you?”</p><p>His voice is soft and mesmerising, his eyes drawing you in. You feel an urge to tell him, to spill your secrets. Your eyes widen. “Stop that!”</p><p>His eyebrows rise in mock innocence. “Stop what? We are just playing a game.”</p><p>“No, you’re using your magic on me, I can feel it. My mind is off limits to you, pal!”</p><p>“Oh please, call me Loki. That is my name.”</p><p>You scowl, your hands gripping your biceps from where they’re folded. “Men simply don’t know what it takes to satisfy me, and that is all you’re getting.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>You frown at the way he’s analysing you, as though he’s looking into your mind, seeing everything you keep hidden. “Moving on,” you quickly say, shoving all thoughts regarding your sex life aside. </p><p>“Why’d you attack New York?”</p><p>His expression remains blank, giving nothing away as he reaches for the bottle. Removing the lid, he takes a sip, letting out a long breath as it makes its way through his system. His smile is cheeky when he meets your gaze. “What does it take to give you an orgasm?”</p><p>You clench your jaw. Damn him! Why does he insists on taking the topic back to sex? Apparently all males are the same after all, no matter what planet or realm they’re from. Two can play at that game. With a shake of your head, you grab the bottle, open it and take a sip, wincing at the burn as it goes down your throat. With that bit of liquid courage, you meet his gaze, your voice surprisingly even for the question you’re shocked leaves your mouth. “When you’re having sex, how dominating are you?”</p><p>His mouth curves up into a sly grin. “I can be very dominating. It depends on what my partner at the time is comfortable with, of course.” He tilts his head, mischief sparking his emerald gaze. “How submissive are you?”</p><p>You purse your lips in frustration. “Who says I’m submissive? Maybe I’m dominating?”</p><p>He chuckles. “I can tell. You may be strong in other ways, but in the bedroom, you want to be taken.”</p><p>You fidget nervously, your pussy aching with his words. Fuck him and his stupid assumptions. “You don’t know anything about me.”</p><p>“I know enough.” His expression turns darker, his tongue darting out to stroke his lips as he watches you with unnerving interesting. “I dare you to strip naked.”</p><p>Your eyes widen in shock, your grip on the bottle tightening. However, for the life of you, you can’t lift it to your mouth. Your gaze is so focused on his, and the mere thought of being naked in front of him sends your hormones through the roof. Plus, you can’t help but be curious.</p><p>“I will if you will,” you challenge, your voice husky from arousal.</p><p>His smirk turns knowing, and you both stand, putting the bottles on the bedside table. You watch each other strip, discarding pieces of clothing one at a time until you’re both naked. And by the gods, he’s beautiful. Those muscles, the flawless skin, the – hello. You stare in shock at the sight of his semi-hard erection that seems to be growing the more he looks at you. And oh boy, he’s big, and he isn’t even fully hard.</p><p>“I dare you to touch yourself,” he rasps, eyes darkening with desire.</p><p>You swallow the lump in your throat and raise an eyebrow. “Where? Here?” you ask, touching your shoulder. “Or here?” You touch your wrist. “Or maybe here?” You touch your left breast and gently squeeze.</p><p>His expression darkens even more as he focuses on your hand. “You know very well where I mean.”</p><p>An involuntary shiver wracks your body at his commanding tone. Damn it, he read you too well with your stupid need to be dominated. Sitting on the bed, you lean back and spread your legs open for him while your hand slowly slides down your stomach. You’d never done anything like this before, yet here you are, with someone you can barely tolerate, and about to get yourself off in front of him. What the hell was in that tequila?</p><p>Right when you’re about to reach your throbbing core, you stop. “You as well.”</p><p>He smirks, and grabbing a couple tissues from the counter, he sits on the bed opposite, his hand wrapping around his now rock-hard shaft. As he begins to stroke, you rub circles around your clit and a moan escapes. You hold his gaze, unable to look away, your breathing speeding up. An image of him pinning you to the bed, pounding into you seeps into your mind, and you whimper. His grunts turn you on even more, your aching pussy clenching as you insert two fingers. The image of him dominating you completely, forcing you to take him sends you careening over the edge with a scream. Body trembling, you watch through hooded eyes as he groans his release, catching his seed in the tissues and tossing it in the bin.</p><p>You sit spent, staring at each other. What the fuck did you just do? You have no idea, but damn if that wasn’t one of the hottest things you’d done. You shake your head and chuckle, removing your fingers.</p><p>“I can’t believe I did that,” you mutter, your breathing slowly returning to normal.</p><p>“I take it was something new for you as well?” he asks, his voice thick with arousal, his member surprisingly getting hard again.</p><p>“Yeah,” you murmur, keeping your legs open slightly as your juices dripped out onto the mattress. “I have a question.”</p><p>“After that, I’m sure nothing is off limits, so ask away.”</p><p>“When you duplicate, are your clones physical? Like, can they touch and be touched?”</p><p>He smirks in response though doesn’t say anything. When you frown in confusion, you feel the bed dip behind you. Next thing your arms are held together in front of your chest and a hand is between your saturated folds, the fingers teasing your clit. You gasp and try and pull away from the sensitivity from your orgasm, but fuck, it feels good to be touched by someone else who knows what they’re doing.</p><p>“L-Loki, what-”</p><p>“Yes,” he purrs. “They can indeed be physical.”</p><p>Your breathing is coming out in rapid gasps and you endeavour to close your legs to stop this, but two more clones appear, holding them open. Loki hums and watches his clone push two fingers inside you. Fuck, you’re too sensitive.</p><p>“Stop…” you weakly protest, hating the fact that you love it.</p><p>“You can stop me at any time with a single thought, yet you’ve let it get this far,” he says curiously, stalking towards you. “I read your mind while you were getting yourself off. You need a bit of force to push you over the edge.”</p><p>“Bite me,” you whimper, your lips parting as desire floods you at the way his clone is working your aching pussy.</p><p>He smirks and kneels between your legs, the clones spreading them wider. The one fingering you removes his fingers and shoves them into your mouth, forcing you to stay quiet.</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do,” he replies darkly then slides his tongue through your folds.</p><p>You gasp, moan and squirm, your voice muffled by the fingers the clone is thrusting in and out your mouth while the real Loki’s mouth sends you insane with overwhelming desire. The coil in your belly is tightening. You don’t know why this is such a turn on, yet here you are, at the mercy of him and enjoying every second. Right when you’re on the edge, about to fall over, he stops.</p><p>You pant as the clone removes his fingers, letting you speak. “You bastard,” you whimper, trying again to free yourself.</p><p>Then you’re being moved to lay on the bed, a clone at each limb, pinning you to the mattress while Loki studies you from the end of the bed.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’ve allowed this happen. One thought is all it will take for you to stop all this; to knock me out, yet here you are, letting me do these things to you.” He crawls along the bed until he settles over you, his mouth – glistening from your juices – curving into a smirk. “Seems like someone is in desperate need to be dominated in order to have an orgasm.”</p><p>“I was close earlier until you stopped,” you grumble, eyes flashing in irritation.</p><p>He chuckles, his member nudging your entrance. “Yes, but when you come, I want it to be around my cock while it’s buried inside you.”</p><p>“While your clones are pinning me down?”</p><p>“Don’t pretend this isn’t turning you on; being at my complete mercy. Well, mostly.”</p><p>You scowl at him and bit your lip, stopping yourself from replying. You know you have no answer. He simply smirks knowingly, then bracing himself, he holds your gaze as he slams into you to the hilt. You scream and automatically try and escape the clutches of the clones hold, but can’t.</p><p>“That’s it, take it all,” he grunts, pounding into you relentlessly.</p><p>The coil tightens once again, your pussy clenching around his length eliciting a deep growl from him. You keep trying to move, but it’s useless. Loki is mercilessly fucking you while you’re being pinned down by his clones, and you can’t stop it. You don’t want to stop it. He rises up, gripping your hips. The clones holding your arms have moved a hand each to fondle your breasts, tweaking the peeked nipples before their mouths descend. Fuck, it’s too much.</p><p>“Loki, please,” you sob, trying to again to free yourself.</p><p>He pauses, and when you meet his gaze, he sees something there makes him falter. He frowns, studying you carefully before placing on the dark mask of indifference. The clones holding your legs bend them back towards you, opening them wide. He withdraws and slowly enters you again, letting you feel every inch. You whimper and shut your eyes, relishing in the feel of him completely filling you.</p><p>“Look at me,” he rasps harshly, pausing when he’s buried to the hilt once more.</p><p>You pry your eyes open, meeting his again.</p><p>“Do you like how I take you? You like me fucking you to my heart’s content?”</p><p>“No…” you lie, wishing it was true, but your body didn’t get the memo that this is wrong.</p><p>He tisks. “You should know better than to try and lie to the Prince of Lies, pet. Now answer truthfully.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>He smirks. “Then I will remove my cock from your pussy and shove it in your mouth to teach you a lesson in honesty.”</p><p>Your breath hitches, your core clenching. Fuck, how can that turn you on? What the hell is wrong with you?</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with you. You simply like being dominated.”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Another lie?”</p><p>Your eyes widen as he withdraws from you. His clones move away from your breasts as the real him moves up. He holds the headboard with one hand, the other on your head, and positions himself so his shaft is at your mouth.</p><p>“Suck.”</p><p>You look at his member and lick your lips. You barely part them before he forces it in with a groan, inching it further inside. You relax your throat as much as you can to take him, but he’s bigger than you’ve had so you struggle. You’re still squirming, trying to free yourself from the clones to no avail. Whether it’s to escape or run your hands across his skin, you’ve no idea. The taste is a mixture of him and you, and you can’t suppress the moan, the vibrations going through his cock and he groans, his face one of ecstasy. As he continues fucking your mouth, you feel other fingers slide through your folds and rub your clit in slow, tortuous circles. Your legs are still held open wide for the clones.</p><p>You try and focus, using your tongue to swirl around the head as he pulls away then glides back in, going further each time. A second hand joins the other at your throbbing core, inserting two fingers easily. You moan again at the overwhelming stimulation, making Loki curse.</p><p>“Yes, y/n…ah, I’m close.”</p><p>The fingers leave you and one of them goes to your ass, making you tense and stop, and you try shaking your head in protest.</p><p>Loki looks down at you, his dark, penetrating gaze boring into yours. “You’ve never had anything in your back channel?”</p><p>You moan and shake your head as best you can.</p><p>He smirks, pulling back and lowering again and moaning in ecstasy. “Well then, my sweet, get ready for a new sensation that you will come to crave.”</p><p>Your heart is beating wildly as the clone slowly pushes the finger in and you gasp around Loki’s cock, the strange sensation doing crazy things to your already over the top hormones. Yes, you could have stopped this at any time. You still can. Yet you don’t. Why? Because it’s the most exciting and hottest thing you’ve ever experienced, and the bastard knows it. While the two clones are working your throbbing pussy and ass, you continue to suck him off. His breathing comes out harsher, more strangled, and it’s only turning you on more.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, y/n, yes, that’s it. Fuck, I’m coming.”</p><p>His seed flows into your mouth and you swallow every drop as he continues slower thrusts until he’s spent. He sits next to you as his clones pick up the pace, and watches as you scream, another orgasm taking you with violent force. It’s so powerful you swear you black out for a second. When you open your eyes, he’s smirking down at you, and the clones vanish in a pale green glow. You wince and lower your legs, gently stretching. The ache between your legs is a different kind now, yet you’re not complaining.</p><p>“Now, what were you saying about not being a submissive?” he teases, that arrogant smirk lighting his expression.</p><p>“Fuck you,” you breathe, covering your face with your hands.</p><p>He chuckles, and the next thing you know, you’re on your stomach, hands pinned either side of your head and his weight pressing down you, his still hard member stroking your sensitive cunt. Oh fuck, not again.</p><p>His breath teases your neck as he murmurs in your ear, “If you insist.”</p><p>And in one smooth thrust, he’s buried inside you, a scream flying from your mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>